


Hearts of Stone

by Lalaith_Quetzalli



Series: Reweaving Fate Through Destiny [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dis - Freeform, Dís Feels, F/M, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Quetzalli/pseuds/Lalaith_Quetzalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís, daughter of Thráin, sister of Thror was strong, like a mountain, like a stone. She had always been, and always would be, for herself, and for those she loved, her family: the only brother she had left, the son she lost, the son she still had, and the new members whom she couldn't understand but would grow to care all the same. They all were precious to her Heart of Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> New piece for this collection. This time focused on Dís (took some liberties when creating her background and history). The name Vili is used for her husband because it was easy and the one I've seen more often in fics. 
> 
> Now, a little explanation on timelines, because I think it's necessary. First of all, according to wikipedia, since autumn ends the 22 or so of December, the last moon of it would happen sometime between the 21 of September and that day. However, I have to things to say to that: if the Company was in Rivendell in Midsummer (21 of June), did it really take them six months to get to Erebor? In my opinion it's a bit too much, even considering the whole 'getting lost in Mirkwood', followed by their several-weeks long (according to the books) imprisonment in the Woodland Realm, any possible delay in Laketown and the chance that they might have made it to the Lonely Mountain early (unlikely considering how insistent Thorin was that they keep moving). It also couldn't have been too early because it began snowing shortly after Smaug's attack on Laketown. 
> 
> Second of all, when they were in Rivendell, the day was named as Midsummer, the middle of the summer, rather than the beginning of it, the Solstice. That is part of the Wheel of the Year, according to which Dec. 22 is Midwinter, not the start of it), the end of Autumn then would be in Samhain, Nov. 1. 
> 
> So, after all that explanation, the bottom line is that, according to me, Autumn ended in Samhain, the last moon was in the week prior. The Battle of Five Armies happened in the first days of November, and from there everything else. 
> 
> In this series seasons will follow the Wheel of the Year, rather than modern dates (because I think they fit better, and Jackson already used them, so I'm making them (head)cannon. 
> 
> I'll address the timeline when it comes to years in the next One-Shot.

**Hearts of Stone**

Dís Stoneheart, daughter of Thrain, sister of Thorin, mother of Fili and Kili, arrived to Erebor (returned, after so long, she'd thought the day would never come...) two moons after the start of the new year. Two months since that raven had found her in Ered Luin and reported on what had become of her brother's Company, the retaking of Erebor, the slaying of Smaug and what was becoming known across Arda as the Battle of Five Armies... it was also then that she learnt that one of her sons, her beloved sons (all she had left of her One, Vili) had perished at the Pale Orc's hands. The same monster that had long before sworn to one day extinguish Durin's Line... and he'd come close, judging by everything the raven had told her, it was through little more than miracles that her brother and her youngest son were even alive.

Dís had been so desperate to see her family, to know what had really happened to her Fili, that she wasted no time gathering together as many dwarves as could get on the move right away and the caravan left just two days later. The pace had been a bit hard, but they were dwarrows, and even the coldest winter winds did little to slow them down. They were reaching the foot of the Lonely Mountains almost a fortnight after Yule.

Everyone was there to receive her, receive them all: her brother Thorin, along with her son Kili and the rest of their company, and Daín and his people. She also noticed that they weren't the only ones walking around Erebor and that seemed to live inside the Lonely Mountain, there were others: humans. Dís didn't understand.

After the group was received and some kind words from the king, Dís was informed in private, by Balin, that her brother regretfully couldn't attend to her personally for the moment, as he had a prior engagement with a group of traders that had arrived earlier that same day. Kili, however, had been released from his duties for the day, and Balin took her to him. On the way they passed by a tall auburn-haired female whom Dís thought dressed like an elf, but looked more like the human females she'd seen a few times in the North. In any case, she just nodded respectfully at her and Balin before moving past them (Dís also could have sworn she'd been touching her son's hand right before, but couldn't be sure).

Dís tried to talk to her son about what had transpired in what she could hear was being called the 'Battle of Five Armies', but every time a shadow would fall over Kili's eyes and whatever mumble came out of his lips was next to incomprehensible. It got bad enough that at some point another dwarf (Bofur, from House Ur, the one clan who wasn't originally from Erebor, yet was absolutely loyal to her brother) approached the young prince and quietly asked him if he should fetch some lass by the name of Tauriel, though Kili refused quietly. Dís believed the name sounded elvish, and did not understand how any she-elf would be able to help her son, but chose not to insist on that topic, not yet.

In the end it was Dwalin who gave her a full account of the battle, who finally told her how her son had died. The moment he finished talking the dwarf princess practically jumped onto her feet, rushing down the hall and to the quarters she knew to be her brother's. It was quite easy for her to get into the main sitting room. However, right as she was about to force open the doors to the sleeping chambers, she heard a voice that gave her pause. It wasn't the deep, husky voice of her people, no, it was much softer, keener; neither the lilting tones of the elves, nor the rogue ones most men seemed to have... and then she remembered, the 'other' living in Erebor. The halfling...

"Thorin!" She heard him call to her brother in a tone that seemed to convey worry and probably a hint of annoyance. "You need to stop this!"

"No lakhdûn (light)." Thorin murmured back. "You know not Dís like I do. She's as fierce as any dwarrow warrior, more even, ever since Vili died and she took to looking after her sons on her own. I might have been around, but no one will ever doubt that she was quite capable of looking after herself and her boys. Once she finds out what happened in Ravenhill... how close Kili came to death, how Fili died, and how I did nothing to save either of them..."

"But you couldn't...!" The halfling sounded truly distressed. "Thorin... With Fili... I was there too, remember? There's nothing either of us could have done. He was too far away, there's no way we could have ever reached them in time. And Kili... you were fighting against Azog at the time and... I think I was unconscious then. Something hit me in the head before I could catch up with either of you and by the time I recovered consciousness it was all over." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more. If it weren't for Tauriel..."

There was that name again, just who was Tauriel? Dís had the feeling she needed to find out, and soon.

"I will always owe her the life of my sister-son..." Thorin agreed. "But you shouldn't be blaming yourself Bilbo, there's nothing you could have done."

"Exactly what I'm trying to tell you!" The hobbit retorted. "I... I know Fili wasn't my kin, but I cared greatly for him, just like I care about Kili, and everyone in the Company. That day, when I went to Ravenhill, it wasn't just for you, much as I might love you. I did it for them as well. I regret I wasn't able to save him... technically, nothing I did actually saved any of you..."

"You tried..." Thorin's voice sounded so small in that moment.

"So did you." The halfling's... Bilbo's voice seem to catch in his throat. "Thorin... I still remember what you were like when I found you. All the blood, the hole in your chest...you wouldn't have survived if it weren't for the Lady and her Gift..." There was a pause, and when his voice was heard again it was hoarse, as if he could hardly speak. "I know not what I would have done had I lost you Thorin, you... I cannot imagine life without you."

"Just like I cannot imagine living my life without you by my side, marlûn (love)."

"You did what could be done. You killed Azog, once and for all, and with that and Kili's and Tauriel's own defeat of Bolg the line of Durin is safe now. You avenged Fili and protected your remaining kin. No one could ever ask for more than that."

"Dís would still be quite in her rights to flay me alive. I was the one who pulled her sons into the madness that was this quest."

"Knowing your nephews like I do, something tells me it was more them pushing you into taking them along and there was no way they wouldn't have been a part of it."

As she silently left her brother's quarters Dís had to admit to herself that the halfling (Bilbo) was right, and not only on that, but on everything. Her sons had chosen to go on that journey. They had all known how dangerous it could be, the likeliness of not all of them returning. They'd known and accepted that. And as much as Dís might want to rage at her brother for the death of her oldest son... Fili had been an adult (if only barely), a warrior, one who had died in battle; a battle he'd been a part of by his own choice. She had to respect that. She didn't have to like it, but she had to respect his choice.

Then there was her other son. Kili was alive, and apparently it was only thanks to Tauriel, whoever that might be (Dwalin had only spoken of her in very general terms). The dwarrowdam knew she'd have to find out more about that, but first... first she had a son to mourn over.

**xXx**

The first time Dís saw her brother's consort properly (a glimpse from the distance upon being welcomed into Erebor did not count) was at the end of her vigil. She'd spent a considerable time on her knees, beside her son's tomb, with no food or drink (as was tradition) and was a little faint; which might explain why she didn't notice the small being until he'd reached the tomb himself, placing the object in his hands over it. The princess distractedly took notice of the fact they were plants, flowers... she did not understand. Then again, she was a dwarrowdam, dwarrows left jewels (or when lacking that, smooth river stones) in the tombs of their loved ones; apparently hobbits left them flowers... And not any flowers. Dís had seen them before, popular among the men, they were roses, except they were a darker red than any she'd ever seen mortals interested in. An instinct told her that meant something.

Bilbo eeped, spinning around in shock as his hand reached for the blade the dwarrow princess belatedly realized was strapped to his hip. It was also then that she noticed she'd spoken the last part of her thought out-loud.

"My lady..." The halfling, Bilbo, bowed to her respectfully.

"Dís, daughter of Thráin, sister of Thorin." The dwarrowdam introduced herself proudly. "Mo... mother of Kili and Fili." She fixed her eyes on the hobbit. "At your service, Master Burglar."

The halfling's face twisted at those word and for a second Dís believed she'd dealt him insult somehow (though that was his title, according to the contract), until she noticed he was actually blushing a bit.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours my lady." The hobbit eventually remembered his manners. "You asked about the flowers."

"I have seen roses, but never before so dark." She admitted.

"I guess not, they're not the most common, but certainly the best I could get." Bilbo murmured with a half shrug. "Dark crimson roses, for mourning. If I had access to better gardens I would give him so much more... but that's not possible."

"Giving flowers to the dead is tradition with your people then?" She'd been wondering about that.

"Mostly, yes." Bilbo nodded. "Some families choose to plant a garden over the graves of their loved ones, or bury them in the roots of other plants. See, we live under the blessings of the Green Lady, a Queen of the Valar the elves call Yavanna, the wife of your own Mahal, Aulë. We hobbits believe we're part of the earth, and go back to it after we die. That even when we're gone, a part of us remains, in every tree and flower..." His voice broke briefly as he turned to the tomb. "I know your beliefs are different. And I wouldn't want to change them. Still, a part of me cannot help but want to give Fili flowers, show him in the way that is instinctive to me how much I cared for him... how much I will always care."

"You say you would give him other flowers if you could." She commented. "Which ones would be right for this?"

"Besides the dark roses..." Bilbo pondered a bit before he began enlisting: "Dark pink roses to show how thankful I am to him, for everything he's done. Cyclamen for good-bye and my own resignation; chrysanthemum to tell him what a wonderful friend he was and my wishes for his rest; and a magnolia for his nobility."

"You honor my son with your wishes, even if you aren't able to do it through actual flowers." The princess told him honestly.

"I wish I'd been able to do more." Bilbo admitted quietly. "That that day in Ravenhill I'd been faster, a better fighter..."

"You did all that could be done, Master Hobbit, as I'm sure my brother did."

"He's convinced you're going to flay him alive for letting Fili die..."

"I..." Dís had to force herself to swallow and keep her composure. "A part of me would love nothing more than to make someone pay for the loss of my beloved son. But I know that as easy a target as Thorin would be, it wasn't his fault. Fili made his own choices, we all did. And Thorin killed the muzmel (beast of all beasts) that murdered Fili... I could ask for nothing more."

"That he did." Bilbo agreed, then added. "I shall leave you then to your vigil, my lady."

"Call me Dís, master Hobbit." She told him with unexpected sweetness. "After all, we are family now, are we not?"

"That we are m... Dís." Bilbo nodded. "Then I hope you'll call me Bilbo."

"Of course, Bilbo." She nodded, granting him a small smile.

The halfling was about to tell the catacombs when suddenly the dwarrowdam called to him:

"Who is Tauriel?" It was an unexpected question.

"The Lady Tauriel..." Bilbo actually took a moment to decide how to answer that. "She's an elf, former captain of the Thranduil's guard."

"Former?" That called Dís's attention.

"She was exiled after refusing to follow her king's orders to stay inside the borders of the Woodland Realm, choosing instead to go after the orcs hunting us down, fighting them in Lake-town and eventually saving Kili's life from the poison of a goblin arrow." Bilbo elaborated.

"Did she?" Dís honestly didn't know what to make of such revelations. "And from what I've gathered, that wasn't the last time she saved him."

"Or the first." Bilbo quipped. "And he had as much chance to save her as well. Mostly as we were going down the river with the goblins after us all. It was then that Kili got an arrow to his leg, and it would have been worse if it weren't for her, as well as Prince Legolas and a few others from the guard."

"It seems there is more yet I must learn about this quest you were all part of." Dís decided.

"It would be my pleasure to ask any questions you might have, m... Dís." Bilbo chose his words very carefully. "Yet some things, I believe, would better if you heard them from the mouth of your own son. He would be better able to explain."

"Then I shall speak with Kili." She decided.

**xXx**

Talk to her son she did. It was a hard conversation. Learning how close she'd come to losing not just one but both of her sons, time and again. As it turned out, she didn't only owe his life to the she-elf, Lady Tauriel, but also to Gandalf, Bilbo and (directly or indirectly) to ever single member of her brother's company.

She also learnt, once and for all, why everyone got a gleam in their eyes when the exiled she-elf was mentioned.

"She's my One, 'amad (mother)..." Kili told her, eyes bright. "Tauriel is my Khi (One)."

There was a quiet intensity to his voice, his expression, stance... all of him. It was such that his mother was left breathless. Never before had she seen her son like that, ever but... she had seen someone else act like that, many years before... In that moment Kili looked so much like his father, liker her own Khi that Dís couldn't help but feel breathless.

She didn't try to deny her son's love, or block it, she would never do that. She knew it wouldn't be easy, many wouldn't accept a dwarrow being with a she-elf, especially when that dwarrow was from the line of Dúrin, and the crown prince to Erebor... at the same time, she'd heard (from Daín of all people) about what had happened the last time someone dared say anything negative about her son, and she knew that as long as the Company remained true to each other there was nothing they wouldn't be able to handle.

And it wasn't only that. On one hand there was Fili. She had already lost one of her sons, that one to death, and was not about to lose the other one. Besides, Kili believed Tauriel to be his One and, if nothing else, she trusted him to know his own heart. Mahal knew it wouldn't be an easy match, but then again, many had opposed when she and Vili had begun courting (technically she began courting him, as he kept feeling she was too far above him), yet that did not stop her, nor him, once they got started. Many expressed negative opinions on their union, but she didn't mind, her One was all she'd ever need. And after they got their sons, and with her brother on her side... What else could she have asked for?

Kili and Tauriel weren't alone, of course, they had the support of all their friends in the Company, and it was quite obvious that Thorin was willing to stand by them, not only as Kili's uncle, but also as King Under the Mountain, and all of that showed in the braids and beads on the she-elf's hair. Yes, they would be alright.

Still, she could only imagine how nervous the lady must feel, which is what eventually convinced her to go look for her, put her at ease. Of course, she still questioned the girl, it was only right, if she was to be her daughter. She could see it then, the hint of steel beneath the softness that was so characteristic of the elves. The dwarrow princess still didn't understand how her son had come to love her, truly and absolutely (he'd always been easy to love, but nothing had ever gone beyond silly crushes and infatuations, until then); but she could see the love as true, for both of them, so nothing more was needed, not really. She would stand by them as well.

"I may not understand how my son has come to love you, though it is clear to me he does, indeed." She told Tauriel. "Just as it is clear to me that you love him too. I could ask for nothing more. You have my blessing."

**xXx**

The wedding was a beautiful and somewhat complex ceremony, a mix of traditions not only from elves and dwarves, but a handful of details from hobbits as well. However, one thing among everything stood out most to Dís: the vows.

"Heart to thee... Body to thee... Soul to thee... Always and forever, so mote it be."

There was something beseeching about those words, as if they didn't belong in any language of mortals, or even to most languages of immortals. It was until later, that she was explained what was so important about those words, how those same vows had been pronounced by her brother and his own Consort on Ravenhill, and the one who'd given them those vows along with Thorin's life... the one thanks to whom he'd survived against all odds...

"Why did you not tell me you had met Mesemu-amdâr?" She demanded of her brother.

Thorin sat up abruptly, eyes wide at her entrance. Dís found him in his private sitting room, with his head in his Consort's lap, hands carding gently through her brother's hair. It was truly a very intimate moment, she knew that; and yet she was almost wild in her need for answers and not even propriety would be able to stop her.

"What did she just say?" Bilbo asked softly, curious.

He had begun to learn khuzdul (as had Tauriel) having been given permission as Royal Consort; yet he knew nowhere near enough to understand what his-in-law sister had just said, exactly.

"Mesemu-amdâr." Thorin repeated. "It means Jewel of Mercy... it's a legend of my people, about a lady who took mercy on them during their darkest hour, saved their lives." He took a deep breath. "This was after Azanulbizar, before most of us managed to find each other again and establish the colony in Ered Luin." He shook his head. "What I found most curious was how so many dwarrows believed in her, even those who'd never met each other..."

"That, nadad, is because Mesemu-amdâr is not a legend... she never was." Dís told him quietly. "I understand that you've never seen her yourself, but I have. It is to her that I owe the title of Stoneheart, she was the one who gave it to me."

That called Thorin's attention right away. By the time he'd met his sister again she was already known as Dís Stoneheart, and never had he dared ask why...

"It wasn't supposed to go like that, you know?" She commented, taking a seat as she began her story. "She did not call me Stoneheart, not exactly... what she said was that dwarrows like I, like our people, we had Hearts of Stone..."

Yes, that was what she'd said, Dís could still remember that conversation as if it had happened just the day before (and not a century or so prior).

_After Frerin's death, and Grandfather's, and her father's disappearance things were just too hard. Most of the survivors from Azanulbizar (those who hadn't left after Smaug's invasion of Erebor) went their different ways. Most of their hopes had gone along with their last King Under the Mountain and none of them knew what they were supposed to do anymore._

_Thorin had been so driven by grief and survivor's guilt, and he'd been so sure that their father was still alive somehow, somewhere... Dís didn't try to stop him when he chose to go looking for him, followed by the sons of Fundin. She didn't try to follow him either, instead she chose to finalize her courtship with Vili (which had begun before the battle) and pledged herself to him, leaving Khazad-dûm as his wife._

_Years passed, dwarrows coming and going, though some managed to stay together as a sort of nomad tribe. Eventually they had to stop though. When she became pregnant with Fili. It wasn't easy, pregnancy on a dwarrowdam. Some still saw her as a princess, so when she and Vili chose to stay in a small town in the West, others stayed with them._

_Things weren't easy. The Winter was too near and they had next to no provisions. And then, right when they'd begun to lose all hope, she'd appeared... with skin like that of the men, hair like the elves, eyes like the most perfect dwarven jewels, and a dress that seemed to mix everything. She saved them. With clothes, food and even just her compassion; helped them establish themselves, make new lives for themselves. Dís was sure a good number of her people would have died that winter without her, herself and her unborn child included._

_The Jewel of Mercy, it was what the dwarrows called her, for she was as precious to them as the greatest of jewels, and it was her mercy that saved them all. Dís did her best to befriend her, at first because she had her doubts about the lady's intentions, and later on because she couldn't help but be curious about the one who'd done so much for them, without asking for anything in return (it just went against everything Dís knew)._

" _Why are you doing this?" The dwarrowdam finally got to ask one day._

" _Whatever do you mean?" The Lady seemed honestly curious._

" _You saved our lives, are still saving them, never asking for anything in return." The princess explained, carefully. "Why?"_

" _You needed it." She said, as if it were the simplest thing. "I've always wanted to get to know your people better. There just was never a chance. First there was the matter of the Silmarils, the Nauglamir, and all that... and then Khazad-dûm and all the wars... I was, in fact, on my way to visit Erebor when I learnt of Smaug. I went there to help the survivors from Dale as much as I could, and then went looking for you. Met and helped what dwarrows I could along the way, and then I met you."_

" _So, this is what you do then?" Dís still didn't understand. "Travel around Arda helping people? Anyone, just because?"_

" _Mostly, yes." The blonde smiled at the dwarf-lady. "I'm a Guardian, it's what I exist for."_

_The princess still did not understand, but eventually she decided to simply stop trying._

_However, she learnt most in another conversation, shortly before the lady took her leave of them (Fili was still a toddler and it was a couple of years still before Kili would be born)._

" _I know not why all you dwarrows must be so disagreeing when it comes to the other races." The Lady admitted with a hint of annoyance. "You are all Éru's children in the end..."_

" _But we're not." Dís pointed out. "Our Fathers were created by Mahal."_

" _True as that might be." The blonde said. "It changes not the fact that it was Éru who gave your Fathers life. Aulë might have carved them from stone, but neither them nor any other dwarrow would have ever lived if it wasn't by His will. The same is true for elves, men and any other creature in these lands... in the end, you're all Éru's children, all the same in His eyes."_

_Dís had nothing to say to that._

" _Though I have to admit that in all my years, even knowing that the first dwarves had been carve from stone, I never imagined how much like stone you would be." The Lady admitted._

" _Is that supposed to be an insult?" The princess wasn't sure._

" _Not at all." The taller female assured her. "I mean it in the best possible way. You're like stones, strong, enduring, each precious in their own way, weather simple river-stones or the brightest of gems. And... even when something happens, even if something makes you break, you can be put back together, you can recover and move on and... sometimes, when a layer of stone breaks, it will reveal a most beautiful jewel inside." She smiled beatifically. "And when you love... your love is as strong as a mountain. So yes, I do believe you, your hearts are like stone..."_

_Hearts like stone... and like stone their hearts could break... and also like stone they could be rebuilt, and maybe, maybe the breaking would bring a precious jewel forth... those words were her greatest comfort after she lost Vili, after she was left alone with two sons. She'd had Thorin, he'd found her, found them, years before, when Kili was still a newborn; but it just wasn't the same. Vili had been her One, nothing and no one could ever take his place in her heart._

_She'd murmured those words, the Mesemu-amdâr's words to herself those days, so much that eventually dwarrows began using them to describe her. Saying she had a heart of stone... and so, Dís Stoneheart came to be._

"So... this Mesemu-amdâr was the Lady Eleana then?" Bilbo concluded.

"Eleana?" Dís asked, intrigued.

Truth be told, in all (the brief) time they'd spoken to each other, the lady's original name had never been brought up. She seemed happy enough with the name the dwarrows had chosen for her and... she also seemed used to changing names.

"It's elven." Bilbo clarified. "It means Gift of the Stars..."

"She said she was no elf." Dís blurted out, shocked. "I asked her once."

"That she was not." Thorin stated quietly. "Though we know not what she was, other than she had great power, and was a Guardian."

"She said that once, that she was a Guardian." Dís nodded. "Even if she never said what exactly she was Guardian of."

"The children of Éru." Bilbo told her quietly.

There was more, she knew it, could feel it deep in her bones, and in her heart of stone... but an instinct also told her that it wasn't yet time, that the information would come when it was needed, she just had to be patient. So she didn't ask. She just nodded at the two and went on with her life.

Time passed, and Dís created a new life for herself, as princess of Erebor, sister to the King, mother to the Heir Apparent. She allowed the pieces of her heart that had broken off at her oldest son's death to mend together as much as they could, as she did her best to care for the family she had left, as well as her new daughter, brother and the rest of their Company, who had all become more kin than kith during their travels.

Then Imbolc came, the end of Winter, and the revelation of a letter that carried information the princess could have never imagined. She learnt that not only had her brother been badly injured on Ravenhill that day, but he'd been as good as dead, that had been his Fate, until one Lady intervened, until she changed Fate, for Thorin, and Bilbo and by extension for many others around Arda. She couldn't begin to comprehend the implications of it all, she truly couldn't... and yet she knew, instinctively, that one day she would be finding out. But until then, until she was needed again, her Heart of Stone would carry her on.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like Dís? I don't know if its the influence of fanfics, or just my reasoning that if all the others Durins are awesome, then Dís must be even more so! It's also why I wanted to give her a title, like her brother has, and the title for this piece just kept echoing inside my head. At first it didn't seem right, more an insult than a compliment, until I saw the other side of it. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you like it, and that you enjoyed reading this. 
> 
> Next part: After promising her heart to Aragorn and finding little support in her direct family, Arwen follows her grandmother's advice to go to Erebor, even if she doesn't know what help she'll find in a dwarven kingdom... of course she ignores said dwarves have a she-elf for crown-princess, who's married to a dwarf!


End file.
